Different Meanings
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: A collection of short drabble fics in which Robin gives Raven many different types of kisses.
1. Eskimo Kiss

"Robin, what's an eskimo kiss?"

The boy wonder muted the TV and turned to Raven, who was reading a book beside him on the couch. He tilted his head and frowned. "Why do you want to know?" He asked. It was kind of an out of the blue question, especially for someone like Raven.

"Read here." Raven held up her book and pointed to a specific part of one of the paragraphs. He read through it, in which two of the characters gave each other an eskimo kiss before leaving. He pulled back, and Raven was still wearing that puzzled expression.

"An eskimo kiss is like this." Robin leaned forward and gently touched his nose to Raven's own, pulling back after a second.

She blinked twice, then looked down at her book. "I don't get it." She said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. He'd just given her the type of kiss she was confused about, so what else didn't she understand?

"I mean, if they were that close, why wouldn't they just kiss normally?" She clarified.

"Because people who were exploring cold regions had protective winter gear covering their faces, so they _couldn't_ kiss someone on the lips." Robin explained. "Instead, they would touch their noses to each other in place of a normal kiss. That's why it's called an eskimo kiss; only your nose and your eyes were exposed, if that." Robin told her.

"Oh." Raven replied. "Azarath was a very warm place." She said simply.

Robin immediately understood. Hard to imagine what an eskimo kiss was if your home dimension didn't have any eskimo's in the first place. He turned to look at her, but Raven had pulled the book up so it was blocking her view of Robin.

Good thing, too. He might not have ever stopped teasing her if he could see the blush on her face.


	2. Shin

Raven should've known better by now. The combined act of reading and walking always guaranteed her bumping into something. Other people, misplaced objects, her bed, the corners of walls… she'd successfully managed to knock into something while she held a book up and walked.

But she was certain she wouldn't this time! Raven had successfully left her room, avoided the walls, cleanly walked through the doors as they opened, and even walked all the way around the couch as she kept her eyes on the page. It seemed like today would be the first day she'd get away with walking and reading.

Her confidence was her downfall, because her shin caught on the corner of the coffee table just as she was about to sit down on the couch.

"Son of a clorbag!" Raven hissed as she sat down, more out of annoyance that she'd bumped into something than actual pain.

"You okay?" Robin asked. He was sitting on the couch too, but Raven hadn't noticed because he was reading from a magazine instead of watching TV.

"I'm fine." She told him. Truthfully there was still a slight sting, and Raven reached down to rub her hand over her leg to soothe it.

Robin pushed her hands away and pulled her leg over to him. He gave a quick kiss to her shin, and gave Raven her leg back. Looking up, he gave her a cheeky smile before going back to his magazine.

For some reason, the pain had faded, even though Raven hadn't used her healing magic.


	3. Shoulder

"That girl is horribly pale…"

They just _had_ to go to the beach.

"She's kind of creepy."

Never mind that they lived on an island. Just because the shoreline was rocky didn't mean they couldn't swim in the sea just like they could at the beach.

"Stupid kids trying to act edgy. She needs to get out from under that umbrella and get some sun."

Raven had been trying to tune the people out. She was reading her book when the first comment distracted her, but she'd ignored it. Then someone else had spoken up. Then another, and another. Every few minutes, someone else had something to say about the way she looked.

" _What if I am stuck looking like this forever?!"_

Starfire's words from the time they'd been switched came back to her mind, and she gripped the book tighter. What was wrong with the way she looked? She didn't ask to look like this.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the way you look, Raven."

She looked up and saw that Robin had come and sat down in front of her, closer to her left side. "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to play it off.

"I can tell that what everyone is saying is bothering you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I think you're very attractive."

She reached up and touched the spot he'd pressed his lips to. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted you to believe it." He said casually, shifting so he could lay down in the shade beside her.


	4. Forehead

Robin sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. He looked over at his alarm clock; 3:23 a.m.

He stood up and shivered, missing the warmth of his bed as he left his room and went down to Raven's. He didn't knock, just opened the door and stepped inside quietly. She was sitting up, her knees drawn to her chest. "Hey."

She didn't react. Robin walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Another nightmare?"

Raven nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. Robin reached over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, I'm not gonna turn to stone." He said when she looked up at him.

"How'd you know?" She asked quietly.

"I think you accidentally projected it to me through our bond." He could still remember the dream clearly; He'd turned to stone, and Raven was reaching out to him. When she touched him, his statue shattered, and Raven tried to put him back together, only to cry when the fragments turned to dust and scattered with the wind. "Trigon's finished; he isn't coming back." He told her quietly, shifting so he was sitting closer to her and facing her more directly.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, and he held still as she took off his mask. He could feel her intentions through their bond. Raven was reassuring herself that he was here and he wouldn't turn to dust beneath her. She traced the line of his jaw, one hand circled around his neck and the other trailed down his chest, resting over his heart and feeling the steady pulse.

Raven continued to trail her fingertips over his body, and he closed his eyes and sighed in comfort. After a moment, she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. "Thanks." She mumbled after a few moments had passed. "I feel better now." She said as she leaned back and shifted so she could lay on her side, resting her head on her hand.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"That means you can go."

Robin smirked. "What if I don't wanna?" He half-whined, stretching out beside her on the bed.

"I'm not gonna deal with Cyborg's questioning like the time he caught us in the closet after Beastboy and his noodle incident." Raven said in a monotone voice, flicking her wrist and using her magic to shove him off the bed.

Robin cried out in surprise, letting out a groan when he hit the floor. Once he recovered, he stood up and saw that Raven was looking at him with an amused twinkle in her eye. He grinned, and before she could say anything or use her magic again, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Raven."


	5. Cheek

Raven was walking down the hallway, intending on finding Robin. He'd been in the meeting room for the last seven hours, trying to figure out why the Hive Five had attacked seemingly random locations over the past week. She opened the doors and stepped through, not surprised at all to see him hunched over the desk with a bunch papers beneath him. "Find anything yet?" She asked.

He turned and shook his head.

"Do you want some help?" She asked. Raven knew him well enough; it would take a lot to move him from this room without a breakthrough in his research.

"Sure." He cleared some space off the desk and pointed to five pins he'd put in. "These are the locations the Hive members have been seen. But it doesn't make any sense." Robin rubbed his chin. "These are barely placed worth robbing; it doesn't quite fit their M.O."

"Do you think they've been hired by someone?" Raven asked. She agreed with him, the low end stores barely had any merchandise over $50.

"Could be." He replied. "And it's always been one person of their group. They don't steal anything, and they don't leave any evidence behind. What is it their planning?" He asked, more to himself than to her.

Raven looked at the pins, then at the map. She took a step back, and Robin looked at her curiously. Raven looked around the messy room. "Pen." She said, and Robin tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She took the pen that was offered and uncapped it. Robin watched as she drew small circles around the pins, then connected them all.

"A pentagon." He mumbled as she finished. "How does that help?"

Raven looked up at him. "Because this is a map of the Tech District. And this-" She drew an X in the center of the pentagon. "-is Wayne Enterprises."

Robin straightened in realization. "That's where their next robbery is going to be; they're going to try and get the newest tech from the company and-"

"Sell it to the highest bidder, or even worse: re-fit it to help the Hive with their robberies."

Robin punched his hand to his palm. "Not if we stop them first. You're a genius, Rae." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then walked out of the room.

It took Raven a second to recover, but when she realized that he was going to gather the other Titans she followed after him. "Hold on, you aren't going anywhere until you've gotten some rest!"


	6. Hands

Raven watched as Robin idly played with her hands in the glow of the TV. Another late night, another opportunity for them to hang out away from the others. It had started off simple; pass the time until they were sleepy. The TV went from playing actual shows to infomercials, and it was inaccurate to say it was late. Instead, it was early in the new day, even if the sun hadn't come up yet.

Maybe Robin was tired, which was why she excused his odd fixation with her hands. At first, he'd simply been sitting close to her. Then his hand had brushed against hers (and they'd looked at each other before turning back to the boob tube), and then he'd picked it up with his and began slowly running his fingers over every part of her hand.

His fingertips traced the lines of her palm, and he ran them along the underside of her fingers, admiring the soft, warm feel of her fingers on his. His thumb glided over each fingernail, and he closed her hand into a fist as it left her index finger. Robin raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles when he saw her watching him. They maintained eye contact, and after a moment Robin quietly murmured, "You have nice hands."

He opened her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, then turned back to the TV as he rested his head on her shoulder. Raven looked down at him, then slowly gave his hand a squeeze before turning back to the TV.


	7. Wrist

Raven normally flew outside of the T-Car when the Titans headed into Jump City, for a multitude of reasons. She could avoid Beastboy's jokes, she could avoid talking to Starfire, she wouldn't have to deal with Cyborg's hip-hop music giving her a migraine when he turned the bass up… indeed, she could avoid all the nuisances of five people with different personalities all jammed into a small space.

But she couldn't avoid Robin. Somehow, she knew she wouldn't be able to, because across the land bridge, down main street and across side streets, he was always directly beneath her. Robin looked up periodically from the R-Cycle as if to make sure she was still above him, and if he was a little ahead he'd slow down, and if he was a little behind he'd speed up.

Raven was able to brush off his strange driving habits as concern, in case she fell out of the sky for whatever reason he'd want to catch her so she didn't end up injured. It wasn't until the Titans arrived at their preferred park in the northeastern district of Jump City did she discover the deceptively simple reason he chose to follow along beneath her.

As she descended, Robin turned off his motorcycle and put his helmet in the back storage compartment, then extended one hand out to her. _"As if I needed help getting on the ground…"_ Raven thought to herself. But nonetheless, she took Robin's hand and gracefully descended the last few feet to the ground.

Then, Robin lifted her hand and kissed the back of her wrist, gave her a cheerful grin, then led her into the park. She smiled despite herself and allowed Robin to lead her along. Maybe it was the cool, gentle breeze, or the cloudless, sunny skies, or maybe the dork wonder himself, but Raven was in a good mood.

It was going to be a great day.


	8. From the Ground to the Top Floor

Life at Titans Tower was slower than the general populace might believe. Even though they were heroes, they didn't spend _every_ second of _every_ day working. They liked to relax as much as non-crime fighters did, and they all relaxed in various ways that they'd all become familiar with.

Raven, for her part, set her most recent fiction novel down and rubbed at her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh. She'd been reading for hours, but the plot had yet to pick up and the characters hadn't done anything spectacular. She was starting to think maybe she'd interpreted the description wrong. Raven had been under the impression that the main character was supposed to go on an adventure, but she was 300 pages into the 500 page book and the only thing the main character had succeeded in doing was boring her and making her consider returning to the bookstore to get a refund.

With a groan, she stood up from the couch, stretching her limbs after remaining stationary for so long. Cyborg leaned to the left as Raven walked in front of the TV. She moved over to the window, trying to clear her mind of the book and think up a reason to do something other than read.

As Raven looked down at their "backyard", she saw that Robin was standing in the garden Beastboy and Starfire had started a long time ago, but abandoned for some reason or another. There was only a few plants that actually needed water, but Robin made sure the plants they'd bought were still kept alive and well.

As though he knew that he was being watched, Robin turned his head and looked up to the window where Raven was standing. She gave a small wave, rolling her eyes when Robin waved back enthusiastically. Then, he pressed his hand to his lips and blew her a kiss.

When Cyborg saw Raven turn around and walk back to the couch, he wondered why she was grinning. Raven never grinned.


	9. Returning the Favour

Robin was sitting at the counter in the common room, taking apart his communicator. He'd dropped it while out on patrol last night, and now it was acting funky. Something must've broken on the inside. After getting a screwdriver set and taking it apart, he started looking at wires and the small microchips on the inside.

As he worked, holding up a magnifying class and examining the interior closely, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Setting down the magnifying glass and his communicator, he turned and saw Raven. "Hey!" He said with a smile. "Whatsup?"

She place a hand on his cheek and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against his.

"You've kissed me a lot." Raven said as her face started turning red. "So I decided to give you a kiss instead." She turned around and started walking to the exit.

"Hold on!" Robin said when his brain turned back on. He caught up to her and turned her around, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't get to kiss you back."

Robin and Raven were so focused on each other that they didn't stop when the other three Titans walked into the common room, and it wasn't until Beastboy took a picture that they realized they were putting on quite the show.


End file.
